Some things are better left unsaid
by Loops299
Summary: The doctor and his companion will apear in the next chapter, so please bare with me! hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading please R&R :


Blossom hurried down the street, stumbling in her high, black stiletto shoes. The echo of the clip-clopping from her heels the only sound to be herd, making the drizzling rain seem even more eerie. Once again, Blossom was starting to wonder why she moved from the sunny place of Villeneuve-Saint-Georges, France, back to her home village in Cambridge-she had given up her flip-flops, and postponed her artist career, for what? _A short sentence of half a life time in a place she can't stand?_ _Wow, good choice Blossom_. She had this mental debate for a few moments before giving in, and realising that she was actually 10 minutes late for the job interview. "Ahh, stuff Starbucks, who actually likes cream on their coffee any way? That I would most certainly like to know" Blossom declared, just a little too loudly. She began the walk back to the house she was renting, in the now heavy cold rain, which stung her face like a whip.

After a short walk, Blossom turned down a little road, and trudged to her front door. Her hands were so cold, she fumbled with the key for a moment, and twisted the rusty lock, It wasn't a big house, but it was her little cottage, well, almost. She walked through the door, and the long, body length mirror was standing there waiting to greet her- no greet was to friendly for a mirror, more like mock she decided. She stopped in front of it quickly, to smooth out the sodden pink woolly top and pulled the sleeves down -which for some reason she had rolled up- and touched her long flowy skirt to see how wet it actually was. Even dripping with rain water the skirt still had the same appealing dark red and purple pattern. She then moved on to her face, and touched the reflection in the mirror with a sigh, her short blond curly hair looked an odd colour due to the wetness, and her big brown eyes had an incomplete look to them. Her high cheek bones were rosy red from the cold, as well as her button nose. The brown summer hat, was placed on a wonk, which, to an extent was highly annoying. So after correcting these minor fault, Blossom went up the wooden stairs, (avoiding the unpacked boxes which had sat there for a grand total of 2 whole days, and dragging a finger along the top of the dusty Victorian beams running through the little cottage) to change into something a little dryer. She grabbed the first clothes that came to hand which happened to be a pair of flared jeans, flip-flops and a SAVOUR THE FLAVOUR T-shirt. Laughing at the choice of clothing she quickly changed, and splotted on some of her best make up. She had promised to go visit her cousin, and oh how she loved him so! Even thinking about him gave her butterfly's of excitement, they hadn't seen each other for 3 years- Which was for to long. Enough of that, she quickly finished applying the brown mascara to her right eye, then sprinted down stairs to her car. The bright red beetle sat there in all its glory, shining an aurora of cuteness around it. Blossom hopped in, and hurried to the house that she longed to be at.

The little beetle pulled up onto the gravel drive, and almost simultaneously the red door flung open, and a young man (early 20's) came running out arms out stretched ready for a huge bear hug. This was the best bit Blossom loved about Ollie, she jumped out the car, and embraced her self in the huge warm hug. Ollie was impossible not to like, for starters- his hair, his brown shaggy crazy, curly hair which was not to long and not to short. The grin on his face made Blossom want to burst out crying, 3 years was too long, way too long. As she looked up to see his face (still being partially squeezed to death) he was just standing there grinning, her favourite sunshine grin. Even on days like these, he brightened her day, the golden pure-heatedness that he radiated could even make Ebenezer Scrooge smile.

"Blossom, ahh, I have missed you so much I thought you'd never come back- frogs legs and snails not your 'gourmet' then ?" Ollie sighed " You can't ever leave me for that long again Bloss, I don't know what I would do with my self, Your like a sister to me, I had no-one to boss me around, make me do the washing up, moan at me for leaving the telly on" His voice was saturated with relief and oddly, gratitude.

" I missed you too, but this conversation is turning rather slushy, so lets stop hey? Before it gets to far" Blossom and Ollie silently chortled. " Hey, you've got knew glasses, very nice, a bit practical –for you- though" Blossom stared up into Ollie's perfectly shaded aqua eyes and the rectangular lenses that surrounded them with the black half frame.

"I though change might be good, for once , 'shant do it again though, I knew I should have gone for the 60's ones…" He trailed off, regretting the almost normal choice of glasses. After a short moment of reminiscing he inhaled sharply and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Erm, Bloss, I have some one that I think you should meet, well two people"

"Oh yeah?


End file.
